No diré que no muerdo
by misilvervita
Summary: Nunca pensé que fuera una buena idea, pero estaba decidida. "Quiero hacerlo contigo" Sus ojos se abrieron y escupió lo que estaba tomando. "¿Qué dijiste?". "Si no quieres no importa". Di un paso hacia la puerta. "No, espera" Dijo y tomo mi brazo para detenerme. Ja! Gane!.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Uno**

"Lo digo en serio amiga. Debes venir". Sango intentaba convencerla una y otra vez. "Tú sabes que necesitaré tu apoyo moral, Miroku estará allí".

"No estoy segura de esto Sango". Dije aburrida ya del tema.

"Vamos Kagome, ¿Qué es lo que piensas que podría pasar? No será un Proyecto X ni nada"

"¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?". _Llevaba toda la tarde insistiendo con lo mismo, ¿Desde cuándo tan emocionada por una fiesta con los amigos de Miroku?_

Sus ojos y boca se abrieron dramáticamente. "¿Después de todos estos años de amistad desconfías de mis intenciones?! Me hieres en el alma Kagome".

_Si, definitivamente hay otra razón ¿Pero qué podría ser_? "¿Cuándo dijiste que era la fiesta?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron y con una sonrisa radiante respondió. "Es este jueves. De verdad amiga lo pasaremos genial".

Intente no soltar un suspiro_. Y así fue como la curiosidad mato al gato._

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia sobre una loca idea que tenía hace tiempo. Espero que les guste (:


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Dos**

La música sonaba fuerte y llovía alcohol por todos lados. Era un milagro que no hubiera producido una pelea aun. Hace mucho rato que perdí de vista a Sango y ahora estaba sentada en uno de los sillones hablando con uno de los amigos de Miroku, Koga.

"Si conoces a Miroku, conoces a Inuyasha".

"Te aseguro que no conozco a ningún Inuyasha".

"No, en serio, tú _necesitas_ conocer a Inuyasha".

Y antes de poder responderle me agarro el brazo y me arrastro por la casa hacia el patio aún más lleno de gente. Entonces pude ver a Miroku bailando algo parecido al tango con Sango y a su lado un chico con los ojos más dorados que he visto, que los grababa muerto de la risa. _¿__Porque todos los amigos de Miroku son tan guapos?_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Tres**

"Hey Kagome! ¿Dónde te habías metido?". Grita Sango mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

"Mira Inuyasha, te presento a mi nueva novia Kagome". Dice Koga al tiempo en que me pasa su brazo por mis hombros y me acerca a él. Abrí mi boca para corregirlo, pero el tal Inuyasha se me adelantó.

"Ya Koga, no es bueno mentir". Entonces su mirada dorada se unió a la mía. Contuve el aliento. "Así que tú eres la tal Kagome". Y su sonrisa fue… _¿Qué come este hombre? ¿Diamantes?_

.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Cuatro**

"Eso sí que no Inuyasha, ni siquiera lo intentes. Kagome no es como tus otras amiguitas". Dice Sango al ponerse en frente de él para sermonearlo.

"Koga podrias…". Digo mientras empujo su brazo fuera de mis hombros.

"Jajaja esa no es forma de coquetear Koga. Y yo que pensaba que te había enseñado bien después de todas esas que nos…"

"¡¿De todas esas que?!". Grito Sango dejando de lado a Inuyasha y enfocando su ira en Miroku.

"Creo que deberíamos…". Le dije a Inuyasha mientras apuntaba hacia la casa. Miroku intentaba defenderse pero solo la estaba fregando más. _La furia de Sango es cosa seria._

"Vamos antes de que la agarre con nosotros". Dijo un poco asustado. Tomo mi mano y caminamos entre la gente a un lugar más tranquilo.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Cinco**

Al final terminamos en la cocina tomando unas cervezas. "¿Por qué no te había visto antes?".

Le di un sorbo. "No lo se. Estabas con tus amiguitas quizás". Le sonreí y el rio. _Mierda, mierda. _

"Jaja Sango es una exagerada". Se acercó un poco más y sus ojos no me soltaron en ningún momento. "Cree que todos somos como Miroku".

"¿No lo eres?". Solté sin pensar. Sus ojos adquirieron un aura peligrosa y su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío. "No". Dijo y una lenta sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. Nuestras narices se tocaron. Sus ojos me tenían atrapada y no podía pensar en nada.

"Soy mucho peor".

* * *

.


End file.
